


April 3, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl blinked twice when Amos glowered.





	April 3, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl blinked twice when Amos glowered before she viewed the ear plugs on her lap after he performed a sermon marathon.

THE END


End file.
